


Make Me Beg

by RavenAurelieChoiseau



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bloody Kisses, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Come Eating, Cum belly, Fluff, Hairy Derek Hale, Knotting, Licking, Love Bites, M/M, Mating Bites, Mpreg as a goal, Nipple Licking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rutting, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stiles wants to be a werewolf, Werewolf Mates, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenAurelieChoiseau/pseuds/RavenAurelieChoiseau
Summary: Inspired by the other work, "Bite Me," I felt this could also be a stand-alone one shot.Stiles asks for the bite but Derek makes him work for it (in bed). Stiles' only desire is to be mated and get pregnant but Derek is hesitant to oblige."Stiles begged. He pleaded. The boy would mumble his desperate beseeches with bruised, ruby lips, sometimes incoherent as he busied himself on the Alpha's needy member. It was to no avail. Derek wouldn't gift him the Bite."





	Make Me Beg

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlashaftertheCold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlashaftertheCold/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bite Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052808) by [RavenAurelieChoiseau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenAurelieChoiseau/pseuds/RavenAurelieChoiseau). 



> There is no dialogue here thus the inspiration from the other work, "Bite Me." You don't need to read the other one to read this one, but I suggest you check it out because it's kinda hot. :)

Stiles begged. He pleaded. The boy would mumble his desperate beseeches with bruised, ruby lips, sometimes incoherent as he busied himself on the Alpha's needy member.  
It was to no avail. Derek wouldn't gift him the Bite.

The wolf would break and tremble every evening under his lover's painstaking attention. He'd be left panting and bucking into the cold air once Stiles pulled off, sometimes the boy not even allowing him to cum. And yet ... Derek wasn't convinced. The mornings after their lovemaking he recomposed and promptly refused.  

Many a night the ministrations would be unending, to the point where the last of the multiple orgasms were tortuous. Stiles would either leave him dry, forced to jerk off in the shower while imprecating their meeting, or he'd wreck him. The Alpha would hiss and growl through his releases, his red-rimmed eyes and prickled skin a testament to his young human's exemplary skills. Coexisting within Derek was the inability to deny himself pleasure and the desire to spare Stiles "the curse." (Whether he saw it as such was irrelevant). 

What talents Stiles possessed in the bedroom were utilized by the boy to his favor. The tongue. Holy god the boy's tongue! Stiles loved to be licked by Derek, but it was the wolf who grew addicted to his lover's wide and nimble muscle. It was his boy's sex, his smell...all of Stiles' smooth, sweet and delectable being was the cause of his reason's recent demise. Derek wasn't ashamed to admit he could no longer live without the brunette (and his erotic assuidity). To be terribly cliché, life when Stiles wasn't around was an odd flow of time, meaningless and oft confusing in its purpose, ending in him feeling horny. 

The brunette was clever. He would use this prowess to drive his wolf insane with lust, his sworn mission being to discover and stimulate every electric nerve on Derek's statuesque body. Stiles deliberately set Derek's flesh on fire with his lips, his hands, his nimble fingers. The Alpha was at his mercy and shit if Stiles didn't know it.

It was his intention to get Derek's bite through sexual manipulation. This diabolical plan, though more than pleasurable for both parties, would have worked quicker had they just revealed their true feelings. But neither did, so the game continued. 

Derek's lower abdominal muscles needed no strengthening, but yet they would tense, push, and spill Alpha semen, over and over again, night after night. It deliciously filled his lover's tummy, and it was on those occasions Stiles would insist on going the distance, relentless. He'd drink of Derek until the Alpha would be weeping and his own belly distended with warm cum. Stiles' throat would itch from strain, his eyelids puffy from choke tears, but it mattered not. He sucked the Alpha to empty, leaving the wolf nearly pale from the effort. 

And yet, still no gift.

Stiles never revealed to Derek the real reason behind his request: he desired nothing else than to grow a Hale belly. His only wish was to become Derek's mate (and a wolf) so he could bear his pups properly. Stiles wanted a family.  
For now, the closest he came to the sensation of carrying anything within him was the stretching. Stiles' febrile skin would grow turgid and expand into a round mound of pale flesh, hilly from his sternum to his groin. He gorged himself on Derek's semen to replicate the appearance of a pregnancy. His Alpha's copious, briny release would then slosh around in Stiles' abdomen, Derek's ear pressed to listen as his large hands rocked the human's midriff to and fro. 

It was this new erotic practice that turned Derek onto the notion that if he satisfied his love's request, he could undeniably be a father and also an Alpha to his true mate. 

Yes. Stiles was his only love and when the time was right, he was going to turn him and mate him.

The human, unaware of Derek's personal realization, tried everything to make this happen expeditiously. He even utilized the ancient trick of asking for the Bite during full intercourse. Derek's jizz would still be clotting, hot and thick as it'd cling to his inner walls, and Stiles would whimper like a child. "Derek, my Alpha, make me yours. Please," he would implore, long lashes batting seductively as he'd lower his plump pout back down to the Alpha's willing cock. Alas, blow jobs a bite did not make.

3 nights passed. And then another 3. And another. The Alpha studied the calendar like a woman mapping her ovulation and Stiles had simply given up hope. They continued to pleasure each other endlessly but the brunette would fall asleep afterwards, teary and disappointed. 

When it eventually, no, ...FINALLY came to pass, it was a night the moon hung like a pale saucer in the sky. It was blurry, more like a children's cut-out than a real earthly satellite.   
The probability of the bite taking and the heat commencing quickly was greater on a full moon, and Derek meant to take full advantage. His precise intention was of not only turning his human, but impregnating him in the days to follow. Stiles was still none the wiser. 

He and the brunette had just undressed, and the bed dipped heavy with the weight of two passion-starved bodies. 

The boy was sucking on the Alpha's pert nipples as he rutted against the impressive member enlarging beneath him. Stiles' cock was flush, his balls painfully heavy with semen. Against the number of times the Alpha came, Stiles couldn't compete even if he tried. For every three busts, Stiles got off once. Thus the ache he felt. The utter need to explode and empty his seed was overwhelming. 

The two sexes were stacked one upon the other, skin pulling skin with each backward tug of Stiles' generous heat. Both men uncut, their glans would sweep when he bent back, swapping pre-cum as the boy held on to Derek's massive shoulders for balance. His nails would edge in, trying to catch something only he knew he was chasing.  
The men breathed noisily, steamy air against moist, hungry skin. They devoured each other.

Derek's rough hands held Stiles low, one index finger in the groove under his firm, right buttock, guiding the gentle roll of his slim hips. The other was three-fingers deep in his ready anus. 

The moans from the wolf shook his chest cavity, the friction between their demanding bodies aided by the thin veil of sweat coating their hides. The boy above him rode Derek's long fingers with practiced precision. Stiles hummed, bit into the corner of his mouth as Derek's experienced fingertips rubbed his prostate like a feather. Their furry, perspired chests touched. Coarse, black hair mingled with Stiles' softer, brown growth. 

Stiles positioned himself nearly flat, pressed into Derek if not for the rise and fall of his lower half. Their hearts thudded in their chests.  
The wolf's movement was sexy and slow, lips a promise of a different tomorrow against Stiles' supple cheek. 

When the boy lamented being close, his juices slick over his eager pucker, Derek merely shifted him a few inches and inserted himself inside. His rigid sex found its way on its own, like it had done a hundred times before. 

Stiles spread his legs wide, shamelessly draping himself over each of Derek's pointy hip bones to better accommodate him. With a sigh he dipped, the shaft disappearing inside with regular, calculated intervals. Derek mewed at the clench. 

The Alpha whispered in Stiles' ear between loud, guttural groans, shortly after ramming his giant cock to the hilt. 

Stiles grunted, squeezing the member behind where Derek's bulbus was swelling. He'd been knotted many times before and was rather proud he could take it, especially since the Alpha's was uncomfortably large. He could feel it widening against his walls, pushing against his tight ring of muscle.

Derek beckoned his gaze, embers for eyes. He mouthed what the boy had been waiting to hear for weeks. Stiles angled in, nodding, fresh tears of joy brimming in his chestnut orbs. 

It was finally going to happen. Their mouths met in a ravaging, open-cavity kiss. It was dirty and sloppy and exactly what both needed as Derek continued to impale Stiles with urgency from underneath. His wolf instinct had begun to take over and now his singular aim was to impregnate his mate. 

Derek exacted control though it was difficult. He shifted enough to bare his fangs and thus be able to administer the bite. Mossy eyes sought approval, and Stiles offering his creamy, mole-speckled neck was the only answer possible. 

Derek growled, the animal tearing through the human facade. His head drew back only to bear down a moment later. The tips of his canines broke delicate skin as his knot fully bulged inside the boy, bigger than it had ever been. Derek dissolved once he tasted blood, his member pumping out spurt after spurt of strongly seeded cum, the flow incessant once he hooked in. After marking Stiles as his mate, he deepened the wound and gifted him the wolf curse. 

In celebration, Derek howled and Stiles coated their chests with creamy jets of liquid love.

The brunette gasped at the contact, the heat of the wolf's licks and the blood flowing down his chest matching the temperature of the release within his core. His tummy was already bloating with the Alpha semen.

Stiles orgasmed harder than he ever had, the discharge throttling him when Derek's teeth released him. A hitch in his breath and a whimper later, the Alpha's knot sealed in an ample amount of scalding jizz. 

The pain from the bite was searing, Stiles' whole body was aflame, but he was also getting off on it. He had never felt sexier and more alive. Though he had just ejaculated, his aching cock was pulsating with desire.   
The crescent mate mark was already taking form against his imbrued flesh. They shared a coppery kiss, Derek's hand traveling between their bellies to gather some of Stiles' spunk. He sucked it off his fingers obscenely, not before covering his crimson lips in it and coaxing Stiles to lick _it_ and the hemic stain off. 

Stiles nipped on Derek's lobe, murmuring sweet nothings as he moved to nibble on his love's freshly brushed lip. Derek melted, his palms stroking his human's, no - wait, his wolf's bony ribs. He peppered him with kisses and offered his tongue as reward.  
Stiles still sampled himself on the Alpha, whose pounding had slowed to a cautious battering of his insides. The brunette managed to come once more as  
Derek held him fast to his breast, (and the wolf pretty much seeped cum until Stiles' mound grew to a simulation of a healthy 30-week pregnancy). 

Both hoped that soon there would be real pups straining against Stiles' gorgeous stomach. They lay panting and petting until the knot receded, some 40 minutes later. 

Derek knew then that the bite had taken, he could discern the change in the scent of Stiles' skin. They would breed as they had, as the heat would not be far off now that Stiles was his mate and he was due to fully shift for the first time next cycle.  
The boy looked forward to all of it. He had nothing in the human world if not his father, which he would not lose in being a werewolf. He had everything to gain from becoming one of Derek's pack, from being his One True Mate.   
Soon, thought the boy, they would be a family and perhaps he would finally make up for what he missed all those years after his mother had passed. That's all Stiles ever dreamed of, of being important to someone, enough for them to rely on him and love him. Derek had literally given him that.   
Bliss, it wasn't asking for much, was it?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> I'm gifting this to my best supporter and amazing friend, K. Without her I would have lost my damn mind already a thousand times. I love you, gurl!
> 
> Please subscribe/kudo/comment because I live for this shit and also, I often get depressed so it's nice to read that you enjoy the fruit of my sleepless nights' labor! I can't tell you how many times I doubt myself and want to stop writing, so your support means a lot to this emo gay queen!  
> I will be putting out more fan fiction now that I have changed roles at work and have more time. I will update fics people are waiting on as well, also adding new ones. I am working on a Supernatural/Teen Wolf crossover so if you like those shows (obviously if you are here you like TW), please keep tabs on me. I have several pretty amazing ideas in the mill.  
> Stay tuned, and I appreciate as always that you read my insanity and follow me! Love you guys!  
> -Michael


End file.
